thewarriorcatsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Wolfspirit97/Kittypets of the Twoleg Place
I am currently redoing the Kittypets of the Twoleg Place, since it's inactive. I'd just like to have a fresh start, so I am also deleting any characters. Once it's done, if you wish for your characters to be added back in, just comment here and tell me which cats you'd like. However, there's also a new forum that I made, because I think it looks nicer. x3 So basically, you can still have your old characters, but some new information will be required. Here's the new forum: :Cat's Name || Age || Gender :Cat's description, personality, and a bit of their history. Please fill out the forum in that exact order. Also, please be descriptive! If I feel your description is too short, I will ask you to add to it. Also, age and history isn't required, but preferred. Now, here's a an example, just because I feel like it x3: :Misty || 20 Moons || She-Cat :Misty has a beautiful pelt. The medium-sized she-cat has a gray, silver, and black tabby pelt. Her tail is long and bushy, with a silver tail-tip. One of her ears is shredded from a battle when she wandered into the forest. She has green-blue eyes that are round and large. Lively and intelligent, she is bursting with life, and is a total flirt and tease. She can sometimes let her pride get in the way, and thinks that she can do anything, and when she's proven wrong, she gets very defensive and annoyed. She has been a kittypet all her life, and would never think of leaving her owners. (Wolf) Also, another thing, Kittypets of the Twoleg Place is being renamed the Greenleaf Kittypets, because it's almost always warm and sunny, like Greenleaf. They also no longer role-play with RainbowClan, but possibly MoonClan (so long as Ember agrees). So, here is a list of the cats that were a part of the Kittypets of the Twoleg Place: :Pumpkin - tiny, fluffy gray tabby she-kit with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and paws, pale ginger patches, green eyes, a pink nose, and a kinked tail. She was rescued when she was only four weeks old. She's currently 10 weeks old. (Ivy) :Cali - pretty, long furred calico she-cat with ginger paws, a black tail-tip, a long, thick tail, and icy-blue eyes. She always dreams of what life would be like living in the wild, but she is loyal to her owners. (Ivy) :Snowflake - pure white she-cat with light gray paws, a light gray tabby tail, and blue eyes. She is caring and sweet, but aggressive when is forced to be. (Ember) :Speedy - black tom with brown dots, a brown tip of tail, and green eyes. True to his name, he's very fast, but very modest. (Ember) :Chester - light ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes. He is round and plump, and often lazy and prefers to stay indoors. (Prowllu) :Scotty - large, muscular russet tom with pale amber eyes and long fur. He is calm, centered and brave, and loves to sit on his Twoleg's roof and watch the neighborhood. (Prowllu) :Akili - pretty silver-white she-kit with dark amber eyes and a long silky tail. She is inquisite, mellow and frail, and has short legs. She is currently one month old. (Prowllu) :Fox - tall fox-like ginger tom with a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, black legs and ears, bright yellow eyes, and a bushy tail. Rumor has it that he was raised by foxes until Pumpkin's owners found him and took him in. (Ivy) :Blackbird - jet black she-cat with long, silky fur and bright, ice blue eyes. She is called Birdie often, and is short-tempered, aggressive and mildly self-centered at times, but is lovable and kind when she's having a good day. (Prowllu) :Sunny - old golden and white tabby tom with ginger paws. He is active, kind, smart, and has a son who left his twolegs to become a stray. (Mate:'Kio) (Berryheart) :Malik - handsome brown tom with white paws, chest and belly, and beautiful blue eyes. He is calm, doesn't talk much and keeps to himself, and tries not to make a scene and generally stays out of the way of large groups of cats. (Prowllu) :Cloudy - beautiful, slender, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a pink nose, ice-blue eyes, and a long, silky tail. She is quiet and a great fighter, and usually visits the Kittypets. When she was younger, her Twolegs passed away, and since then she's lived on her own. (Wolfspirit) :Night - black tom with white flecks like stars. He is smart, active, and kind, he left his twolegs to become a stray to be with his mother, Kio. (Berryheart) :Kio - calico she-cat with green eyes. She is Sunny's mate and Night's mother. She is also smart, kind, and active. ('Mate: Sunny) (Berryheart) :Tiger - large white tom with black stripes and ice-blue eyes. He is cunning, powerful, a natural leader, always ready for a fight, and he has a scar across his shoulder from a fight with a wolf pup. (Berryheart) :Bubble - white she-kit with gray spots that look like bubbles. She is fast, a great swimmer, and the kindest out of her littermates. (Berryheart) :Wolf - large gray-brown tom kit with sharp teeth and claws. He is powerful, a natural leader, always ready for a fight, and he has a scar across his back from the same wolf pup as Tiger got scratched by. (Berryheart) If you wish for your cat to stay, just fill out the new forum. Category:Blog posts